


CH. 3 - Would You Like To Hear A Song? Or Perhaps See A Pretty Flower?

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: The Remnant Branches [3]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Aura - Freeform, BAMF! Glynda, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Magic, Semblances, intoners as a family, ironic refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Glynda arrives in a mysterious forest, and makes acquaintance with a beautiful program. There, in a dream, her adventure begins.
Series: The Remnant Branches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936654
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1: Sleeping Beauty and The Good Witch of the South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's too bad we don't have enough character on Glynda so I can dive into her character like I did with the others. The misogyny... :( Anywhomst, her chapter will not focus entirely on her, and will actually focus on the intoner sisters, probably more than her, if I'm being honest. So if Five gets on your nerves like Four, you have been warned (for the later chapters. The first two should be perfectly clean). Man, I had fun with them interacting. I feel bad that I used Glynda more or less as a plot device, so I made sure to make her a BAMF.

Glynda wakes up on cool grass, surrounded by fog. Checking her countdown, she sees that she was only out for an hour. 

“Hmph. A _ wasted _ hour.” she retorts, as if he wants the hour to feel bad for being useless. But, she doesn’t dwell on it any further.

She gets up, and dusts herself off. She notices that its not fog, but steam. Alarm bells go off in her head, but she doesn’t panic. Panicking could very easily lead to death. At least the magic Ozpin used renders death in the unknown world as a trip back to Remnant. Looking around, she sees that trees and shrubs also surround her. She takes that as a good sign, but is curious as to why there is a lot of steam in a forest, and begins to walk in a direction.

As she walks, she trips over something. At first, she assumes its a root, and curses the fog and the root, but then sees that it is a pipe. From it, steam is periodically released.She sees that it extends further into the steam, and follows it. As she walks around, she notices that the forest is rather quiet, despite the amount of pipes there must be, and that she has yet to see or hear any animals. 

The deeper she goes, the more humid and warm it gets, so she assumes she’s going in the right direction. However, she regrets not changing her attire more and more. Oz advised lighter clothing, but she was adamant that she would be fine. She doesn’t blame herself much though. Most don’t prepare for a forest filled with steam.

Soon, she sees more and more pipes. They all vary in size, and converge somewhere. And sooner, she sees where they converge. They all lead to a single, incredibly large tree. Although, it was a lot less organic than most trees. It reminded her of James, in a sense. It was half organic, and half inorganic, but the tree’s machinery and wood did not part cleanly down the middle. It was all entangled and intertwined. In some places, it seemed as if the metal completely integrated into the tree. Or was it that the tree seamlessly integrated into the metal? She couldn’t tell.

Regardless, she made her way to the base of the tree to inspect it further. With each step, her body grew sleepier and sleepier, despite the protest of her mind.

“I knew… I should have…” she yawned, “stole their coffee...”

Just as she touched the base of the tree, she fell into a nearby bush as she fell into the deep slumber of Sleeping Beauty.

-

The strange woman had finally awoken, stretching as she rose up to stand.

“What the fuck???” She exclaimed, rather confused. “These are all words and sounds, and I didn’t stand up and stretch because there’s only words and sounds here!” 

She continued on with her insane rambling, spouting nonsense left and right.

“I didn’t say anything more, for your information. Now, could you please explain to me what is going on? I am a very busy woman and I don’t have time for your games.”

…

“Well? Are you going to answer or not?”

…

“Ugh. Fine then. I’ll figure it out myself.”

Upon hearing the commotion outside, he stepped out of her castle and onto its front steps. Before her laid a beautiful land of plenty. Verdant plants and flowers of every color were before her. Just beyond the porch lay a yellow brick road. Seeing the beauty of her land brought a smile to her face.

“I did none of that, but the description is helpful, I guess?”

“There she is!” shouted a voice. “Its Glinda the Good Witch of the South!” 

“It’s spelled G-L-Y-N-D-A, Glynda, and I’m not a witch of the south or anything. Please cease all this nonsense. Its starting to give me a headache.”

“My, if it isn’t Dorothy, slayer of that Wicked Witch of the West.” said the good witch as she gracefully glided down the many beautiful steps.

“Wait. I recognize that voice… Theodore? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

“My, if it isn’t Theodore, slayer of that Wicked Witch of the West.” said the good witch as she gracefully glided down the many beautiful steps.

“I guess I’m just going to have to live with this, aren’t I?.”

“How may I help you, young Theodore?” asked Glynda.

“Please, I need you to help me have to find my way home!” the young man pleaded.

“Hmph. He isn’t exactly young, you know.”

“Please, I need you to help me have to find my way home!” the YOUNG man pleaded.

“You know what… You’re just lucky he’d like to be called young.”

“But I want to help my friends first before I leave.” the dashing man explained.

“I’m the Cowardly Lion.” said the furry beast.

“Leonardo? What the hell is happening here?”

“And I want to be brave! I have to be brave, but I am not, so I need magic to make me brave!” the kingly animal said just as a cute, little mouse in blue work pants scurried at his feet. “EEK!” the lion shrieked as he jumped into the air and into the arms of the one next to him. “See! I am a Lion! I shouldn’t be afraid of a mouse. You have to help me!”

“I’m the Tinman of the Forest,” began the metal man as he gently placed the cowardly beast down. “And I need to have a heart.”

“General Ironwood?”

“To be exact, I need to have a heart of my own so I can love. I want to love, but I can’t without a heart. There was once a doctor with beautiful green eyes that visited my woods frequently to help an adjacent neighbor of mine, and we became good friends, and then we started dating. But, I can’t love, so things didn’t work out. I need a heart so I can feel love, and give it too. I saw a very beautiful flower the other day. It was a shining white and had five luscious petals. I would like to begin by loving that. Starting simple, you know?” the Ironman shyly explained 

“Well that’s sad.”

“Oh you poor thing.” said the good witch with an _incredibly_ sad look on her face.

“Mmm, not that sad.”

“Oh you poor thing.” said the good witch with a sorrowful look on her face.

“Better. What’s the next person’s story?”

“And you, Mr. Scarecrow, what is it you need?”

“I need a brain, you see.” the Scarecrow told her.

“Yup. That sounds about right.”

“I want to be smart! Just the other day, a farmer boy came to me and asked for help with baking. He said it was so a girl in a red hood could give it to her grandma, but I’m not smart enough to read, so I messed up the measuring amounts and the steps. The peach pie still came out alright, but I want to be smart so I can be helpful! You’ve got to help me Glynda!” The Scareqrow said as he begged on his knees.

“Well those are words I’d never thought I’d hear in his voice. Ha. First time for everything I suppose.”

“Oh you,” the witch of the west chuckled, “and you, and you, and you!” she said, pointing at each of them with her magical wand. “I may not be able to help you, but there is someone who can. You all must go to the Emerald City. There you will find Prince Ozma. He has such powerful magic, and with it, he will be able to help you all. However, beware of the Wicked Witch of the West, Shalem.” The beautiful and good witch explained.

“Why thank you. I appreciate the compliment. … You know, you’re not so bad.”

“Shalem keeps her eyes on the city in hopes to destroy it and Ozma. I hear they have quite the past with each other. But, I am not one to gossip.” The gentle, serene, and most beautiful of the ensemble said as she floated back to the top of the stairs.

“Hmm, Oz and Salem… Oh, thank you, I appreciate it, I do, but you don’t need to go overboard with it for me. Besides, it makes the sentence too wordy.”

“Salem keeps her eyes on the city in hopes to destroy it and Oz. I hear they have quite the past with each other. But, I am not one to gossip.” The serene and gentle good witch said as she floated back to the top of the stairs.

“See? Better.”

“Now, all the four of you have to do is follow the yellow brick road there. It will take you to The Emerald City and Oz. And remember, beware of Salem and her monsters. I wish all of you the best of luck.”

“Thank you Glynda!” the group said in unison. In the distance she could hear them singing gleefully about following the yellow brick road. She almost felt compelled to join them at their request. 

… 

No, she did not feel that. She didn’t want to follow them in the slightest. She had her little moment of repose, and wanted to get back to business. To do that, she needed to answer some questions first.

“Hmm. Thank you. I’m glad things are moving along.”

She waited for the questions in anticipation, fearing that she would answer wrong and have to start the text all over again.

“Huh? Could you repeat that?”

1) What was the mouse wearing?

  1. a pair of Blue Pants
  2. a Plaid Bowtie
  3. a Flower
  4. A and B
  5. None of the Above



“A, a pair of Blue Pants. You should know, I am a teacher. I make tests like these on a much, much, much more difficult scale than this.”

Correct.

2) What was the color of the doctor’s eyes?

  1. Brown
  2. Green
  3. Red
  4. White
  5. Pink



“B, green. Huh, was that supposed to be Watts? How did you know that?”

Correct.

3) Who did the farm boy and the Scareqrow try to make a pie for?

  1. a Magical Songstress
  2. a Grandma
  3. a Sister
  4. a White Flower
  5. a Girl With a Red Hood



“Ok, it’s between the grandma and the girl in red. It was made for the girl so she could give it to her grandma. Hmm, who did they make the pie for… E! Damn I really need to keep my reading comprehension in shape...”

…

“Don’t … me! It’s making me nervous! And I’ll be very annoyed and angry if I have to go through that again.”

… 

“Ha ha ha. Very funny.”

Correct. 

“Oh thank goodness.” she said as she let out a sigh of relief. “That, is true.” she confirms with a smile.

My favorite memory: the memory of the beginning of the end. A giant of grotesque white emerges from the sky, fighting a red dragon. A chaotic song ushers in a new world, a new world that is born on the brink of death. But, it is also a world with magic. It is born from the defeat of the giant, and the death of the dragon. The red dragon falls, and is skewered onto Tokyo Tower, June 12th, 2003. 

The magic born from it is called Maso, the demonic element. I will show you the power born from it. Amazing isn’t it? Not only humans wield its incredible power, but machines, and androids too. It is a shame this could not be in a better world.

The magic of the giant rains. It rains a massless white. It is a snow in summer. It is salt though, not snow. That accursed magic is a virus. Those that are infected either turn into that same weightless salt, or become a beast akin to the giant. It is a shame this came into existence at all.

Research into other worlds has shown that the beast’s magic initiates a connection to god. The god offers a pact to the unfortunate human. If they agree, they become a beast. Let me show you. … Terrifying aren't they? If they refuse… well, you just saw what happened.

There is more to this story, and you will find some of it in a distant past, in another dimension. With it, you will find what you seek. 

I, Sleeping Beauty, aim to keep knowledge of the past alive, among other things. I grant you this knowledge and more. With you, the past of this world will have a greater chance of living on now. And, as a true human, I serve you, and grant you your desire to the best of my ability.

“Thank you Glynda. Stay safe.” Sleeping Beauty solemnly told her friend.

“You’re welcome. And thank you too. Isn’t there anything more I can do for you?” Glynda said, sad for a reason she could not fully discern. Perhaps it was because someone finally showed some thanks to her. She laughs lightly.

“No. You’ve done more than enough. ” The program replied.

“Goodbye Sleeping Beauty. Sweet dreams.” A calm yet sad smile is on her face as she fades from her dream. 

I think this dream might be my new favorite memory. Hmmm. At the very least, it’s my new favorite dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that canonically, the forest of myth and sleeping beauty just use words, so I'm just gonna say she's been upgraded since canon. It was also fun to make all little references. So how did she know about Ozma and Salem? Who knows. Magic is crazy.


	2. Part 2: Once a Teacher, Always a Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda awakes from her dream in a comfortable place, and finds that it is ruled by a powerful child who is actually not a child. Hopefully, she will find even more information.

When Glynda awakes, she finds herself in a well furnished but simple room. She realizes that she is no longer with Sleeping Beauty. She looks around, and finds no one there. However, there is a small letter on a nearby nightstand. She picks it up and reads it,

To whom it concerns,

If you're reading this, you’re awake, I am sure you have many questions. As do I. Just wander until you find a servant. They will direct you to me. Once you find me, I will explain myself to you, and you can explain yourself to me. I am sure we will reach an understanding.

Lady One

“Lady One...” Glynda murmured to herself. She didn’t know if she could trust this Lady One person, but she didn’t have much of a choice. She  _ could _ just ditch the place. It seems like it would be easy since the Lady just told her to wander. But, Glynda wanted answers. Worst comes to worst, she ends up back in Remnant with an already decent repertoire of info on the magic. So, she heads out the door.

A lavish, ornate hall is what she sees, much different from the room. She considers that this might not even be the world she was first sent to. This palace is a place that simply could not exist in the world of eternal night and day. She passes a portrait of a young girl. She wears white clothing with black accents. She has light blond hair, red eyes, and pale skin. Glynda assumes it’s the daughter of Lady One, or a painting of her younger self. 

After finding a painting of a purple dragon, the paintings of four other women, and a detailed painting of a well decorated city, Glynda finally runs into a servant.

“Oh, excuse me!” she cried out, grabbing the servant’s attention. He silently ushers her to follow him, so she does. 

However, she still maintains her wariness with The Disciplinarian at her side, just in case. She is led through a maze of halls, each just as beautiful as the last, but each providing information no more useful than the last. Eventually, they come upon a set of doors, which the servant opens for her to enter. Once past the doors, the servant quietly shuts them behind her.

In front of her is a large table. If it weren’t so fancy, it could be in a school cafeteria. Sitting on the left end is a girl, the same one from the painting. She sits, eating a small plate of food. It’s mostly full, so she either just started eating, or was a very slow eater. She turns her head to acknowledge Glynda. 

“Please, have a seat.” she says, motioning to a chair not too far from her. In front of it is another plate of food.

“Yes, of course.” she states, and walks to the seat. The girl doesn’t say anything as she takes a seat. She just continues eating. “So, are you Lady One?” Glynda asks to break the silence.

“Yes. I am, but just call me One. You’re not a subject of mine after all.” She takes another bite of her food and swallows. “Who are you? If you don't mind telling me.”

“I don’t mind at all. My name is Glynda. Glynda Goodwitch.”

“Glynda, what brings a woman like you here?”

“I was sent on a mission to learn about magic.”

“And  _ who  _ could have sent you to do that?”

“My boss. A man named Ozpin. But if I remember correctly, you said in your letter that you would explain yourself to me.” Glynda said, whipping out the letter. One grabbed it, and reread it.

“Well. I did. In that case, you are in Midgard, in The Cathedral City. And I am Lady One, an Intoner. I found you on the floor asleep as I rounded a corner. I sensed the magic of a dragon around you. Which brings me to this: who  _ are _ you. I know you aren’t from this world.”

“Well, how I got here is a bit convoluted, and I don't really understand it all. But, I will try my best to explain myself.” And Glynda did her best to explain herself, from Oz and his mysterious magic and even more mysterious knowledge, to Sleeping Beauty and her manufactured dreams, and the gist of the unsettling knowledge granted to her.

“I see. Well, while you are here, you are free to visit my libraries. You should be able to find plenty of information concerning magic there.”

“Really, you’d let me do that?” Glynda asked in awe. She was amazed a stranger would just let her have access to that.

“Yes. If there’s magic in your world, The Flower could be a threat there. This way, if it does show up here, your world will not be defenseless.” She said, taking a sip of tea when she finished her sentence.

“The Flower?”

“Hmm. I suppose I should give you the basics.” One summed up her story from the beginning, from Zero, The Inoners, Gabriella, and her research into magic and The Flower, only omitting her brother. 

“That is… a lot, to say the least.”

“Perhaps, but I manage it well. But please, tell me more about your world. I sensed a different kind of magic on you, one I’ve yet to come across. Is it from Ozpin?”

“Most likely. He used magic to grant me the ability of telekinesis.” she said, lifting a teacup with a movement of a finger. “It’s also the same ability as my semblance, but I only really tend to use the magic when my aura has run out.”

“What is a semblance, and aura for that matter?” One asked quizzically. 

“I’m guessing that’s not a thing here. Well, aura” she said, manifesting it for One to see, “is a manifestation of one’s soul. Its used as a layer of protection from things such as attacks and extreme heat. It’s also best to think of aura as a resource, as it can run out if it’s used too much. Semblances are a power that is typically unique to a person, and are intrinsically linked to aura, and possibly a person’s personality. Without aura, a semblance cannot develop. It is also best to think of them as a muscle. The more you use them, the stronger they become. However, aura is not magic, and neither is a semblance.”

“Can anyone have an aura and a semblance?”

“So long as it has a soul, yes. Aura can be developed over time, or unlocked with the help of someone who already has aura. A semblance, however, is more finicky. Sometimes, even those who had honed their aura well will not manifest a semblance.”

“Interesting… Shall we see if an Intoner can have an aura?” One questioned, eager to see if it was indeed possible.

“You have a soul, so I don’t see why not.”

“Our universes could be ruled by different laws.” One suggested.

“That is a possibility… But there’s no harm in trying. May I see your hand please?” Glynda requested as she held out her own hand. One obliged, and placed her hand in Glynda’s. Glynda closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and focused. She brought her aura up, and began to transfer it into One in an attempt to kickstart her own aura. Her efforts were successful. Purple aura began to turn red once it entered One. 

“And that’s,” she huffed, “that. Congrats. You have an aura.”

One marveled at her new ability. This was the magic she sensed. It was weak compared to the magic of The Flower, but knew it could be because it was newly manifested. She focused some of it on her other palm. In it, a red barrier formed, one that felt different from a barrier formed of Song.

“It seems as if you’re a natural. That kind of technique tends to take years of training to master.”

“Is that so?”

“Very much so. If you need help in training your aura, I could help you. I’d say I’m very qualified to do so, as well.”

“I’ll take your offer, but, perhaps tomorrow. It’s getting late.”

“Yes, that would be a good idea. But do you mind if I take a visit to the library? I’ve had a lot of sleep recently, so I’ll probably be up for a while.” 

“Of course.” she said. With the snap of her fingers, a servant quickly appeared. “Please escort her to the library.” she ordered him, “When you’re ready to retire, just get one of the servants or guards. They’ll escort you to your room. If you need anything of them really, just ask, and they’ll see to it.”

“Yes. Thank you One. Feel free to summon me if you need me as well.” She said. With One’s hum of approval, she went off to the library. She was glad her mission was going good, It wasn’t as planned, but still good, very good at that.

The library itself was large, as expected. She wasn’t sure where to begin, and asked the servant if he had any advice. He pointed her to a dusty book in the center of a table. It was an index of topics. Topics such as food, carpentry, and sealife. It also listed where each topic could be found in the library. Magic could be found on isle 547, so that’s where she went, after dismissing the servant. She found the servants a bit odd, but did not bother to dwell on it. 

On a small table by the aisle was another dusty book. It listed the subtopics and what shelf number to find the desired subtopic. Demonic magic, healing magic, elemental magic, transformation magic, alchemy, and even sexual magic were a few of the topics she saw as she scanned through the thin book. She was sure Oz didn’t plan for this level of magical knowledge. But, she had to begin somewhere, so she began with something she thought might interest Oz: Magiks Related to The Soule, as the book was titled. It was discussed, pacts, transferring souls among vessels, creating a soul, destroying a soul, and shaping souls.

Most of it proved too complex to easily understand. However, she did take pictures of some glyphs and the surrounding text. The only thing that was simple was pacts, which One briefly mentioned earlier. She found the concept interesting, and thought could have some use in Remnant. So, she went to find a book on the basics. There were many specialized beginner-friendly books, but she settled on a book on the generalities of magic.

It stated that magic was a natural ability that could not be learned. A person either had an affinity for it, or didn’t. Even then, people only had an affinity for certain magic, or multiple magics if they were lucky. Beyond that, lots of magic was connected to a writing known as Angelic Script. It was indecipherable, but otherwise well documented. It showed some basic glyphs that she took a picture of with her scroll. Magic also tended to need a conduit. This was a concept she understood well. Weapons could be a conduit for aura, and some semblances worked better with a conduit, much like her own. In passing, it mentioned that some species had innate magic, magic connected to either god, or the gods. No one was entirely sure.

It was all very mysterious, but she began to find herself feeling drowsy, and found a guard to escort her to her room. There, she slept very comfortably, glad she was making progress.

-

After eating, and after the woman from another world left, One was left to ponder her new ability. She focused the aura onto the tips of her fingers to form claws.

“Is that a new form of magic you learned, sister?” her brother asked.

“In a sense, yes. Its called aura, an embodiment of the soul. Remember that lady you found? She is from another world, another dimension. She said it wasn’t magic, but as far as I’m concerned, it is.” She stood up, and with the slash of an arm, sent a wave of aura that sliced through a training dummy.

“Do you think you could teach me it?” he asked.

“It can be taught, but there is a quicker way. Let me see your hand.” she requested. Just as she saw Glynda do, she held his hand and focused on transferring the aura to unlock it. It was met with success, as a darker red appeared on him.

“Do you feel it brother?” she asked. She understood why the woman seemed a bit drained after preforming the unlock, but it was hardly anything to One. She chalked up the difference to her status as an intoner.

“I do.” he said with amazement. He tried to bring forth a small barrier in his palm like he saw his sister do, but failed. It was faint, and flickered on and off.

“Odd. Yours is weaker.” she said, inspecting his palm.

“You said it was an embodiment of the soul right?” he asked. At that moment, she had a theory.

“Yes. I did. That means this aura is not only mine’s, but Gabriel’s as well.” She turned to look at Gabriel, who was peacefully resting.

“That could explain why yours is so strong, right sister?”

“It could, but I don’t know enough about it to know for sure. I will ask the woman tomorrow though. This could help us in our war against Zero.”

“And The Flower.”

“I don’t think this will truly help against The Flower, but we can hope, can’t we?” she said, her expression darkening.

“Sister, what else did she tell you?”

“That people with aura can develop a power unique to them, and something else. She traveled to another world before this one. That world faced something I think is related to The Flower. It was killed by a dragon, but its remains forced a pack with the gods onto people who came into contact with it. If they refused, they turned into a massless salt. If they agreed, they became a slave of the gods.”

“So even in death and defeat, The Flower can still be a threat.” Brother One stated.

“Apparently so. At the very least, we can put more trust in the Dragon-Bone weapons. Now spar with me Brother!” One commanded, putting some distance between her and her brother. “Show me you haven’t been slacking off.”

“Understood!” he shouted back, jumping to his feet, readying his Dragon-Bone Sword. In the background, the morning sun shone brightly.

One made the first move, dashing forward to slash with her chakram. Her brother parried it, countering with a thrust into a slash that One caught in her chakram. With a twist of her weapon, pulled the sword out of his hand, and into hers. She kicked him back, and pointed the sword at him. Seeing that he was defeated, he yielded.

“Well, you lasted a second longer than last time. You are improving. I will give you that.” She said as she helped him up and gave him back his sword.

“Impressive technique, One. In my world, you would no doubt be a legendary huntsman.” praised a voice.

“Oh, Glynda. I didn’t expect you to be up so early.” Said One.

“It’s a habit, but I thought you only had sisters?” she curiously questioned.

“This is my brother, Brother One. I keep him a secret because he is my failsafe, in case everything goes wrong.” she explained.

“A smart move. But, I’m honored you trust me with this.”

“With how shortly you’re staying here, its not much of a risk.”

“Fair point. But, I just finished my breakfast and came to see if you needed anything of me before I head off to the library.” Glynda explained. One thought for a moment, looking at Glynda, a teacher of combat, and then her brother, someone who needed combat training.

“Actually, yes. I’ll be gone for a few days to gather my sisters. I have word that Zero is making her way here once more. During that time, I’d like for you to train my brother. At least a few hours a day would suffice.”

“I can do that. Do you have any specific kind training in mind?” Glynda asked. She preferred to be very thorough.

“Combat training, but before I leave, would you mind having a spar with me?” Once asked of Glynda. “I’d like to gauge your strength against mine.” 

“I don’t mind at all. I believe this will be a beneficial experience for both of us.” Glynda said, drawing out The Disciplinarian.

“Good. However, no magic, only our other abilities, our weapons, and our surroundings. Our spar ends when one of us is depleted of our aura. Is that agreeable?”

“Very. Now, let’s begin.”

Glynda, with an aura coated fist, hit a nearby pillar to knock a few chunks of stone out of it. Using her semblance, she sent the stones hurtling towards One with incredible speed. With skilled dexterity, One used her chakram to reduce them all to dust before they hit her. However, she did not anticipate for them to reform and hone in on her once more. She jumped just in time for the stones to crash into each other, rather than her. 

“Impressive technique.” One complimented.

“Thank you. It usually gets them the first time though.” Glynda bantered. 

This time, she kicked a pillar to chunk off larger pieces. They were hurled at One as she was still in the air, but she was fast with her chakram. It was obviously a weapon forged with only the best materials. It sliced through the stone like butter, cutting it up into smaller and smaller pieces. By the time she realized her error, she was being pelted by pebbles that hit hard due to the incredible velocity they were flying at. Focusing on her aura, she extended it outwards instantly in the shape of a bubble, pulverizing any remaining projectiles in the vicinity. 

Free of the onslaught, she threw her chakram into the air. It was a slow move that Glynda could see she could dodge if she moved unpredictably. Unfortunately for her, One’s senses were too sharp to allow her to miss. It crashed down onto glynda with incredible force, meteroing her into the ground. She got up as quickly as she could, but One used this opening to unleash a combo of attacks that Glynda could not defend against. 

Meanwhile, Brother One was watching intently, amazed at his sister’s skill, and Glynda’s own tenacity and skill as well. He was excited for the coming days, and hoped to learn much. He wanted to make his sister proud. He was certainly proud of his sister as with one final attack infused with her aura, she shattered the aura of her opponent, winning the spar.

“Impressive.” One complemented as she helped Glynda up.

“You’re quite impressive yourself.” she returned as she dusted herself off.

“Us Intoners are rather… gifted.”

“I get the feeling that’s an understatement.”

“It is.” Brother One interjected. “With Zero on her way, you’ll be likely to see the full might of an Intoner soon.”

“In any case, I have no doubt you can teach my brother much. Well. I should be taking my leave now. The sooner our sisters are here, the better.”

“A wise move.” Glynda commented. Then, they all heard the door to the training ground open.

“A report, My Lady.” the servant said. He only acknowledges his Intoner. Glynda notices that Brother One even doesn’t try to hide. He just looks at the exchange.

“What does it say?”

“Zero and her group have been spotted in an area a few days away. However, a soldier that managed to escape said that most of the loss was caused by her dragon, and a new member of her group: a man with a scorpion tail.” he stated. Glynda immediately perked up at the mention of Zero’s new friend.

“Tyrian… I know that man.” she told One. “Tyrian. He’s a follower of Salem. When Zero arrives, I will take care of him.”

“I am sure you will.” she tells Glynda. “Get the Dragon-Bone daggers,” she orders the servant, “and give them to her.” She returns her attention to Glynda. “Consider it a gift for instructing my brother, and something to help your world should The Flower ever become a threat there.”

“Of course. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” One says, and looks to the sky. “Gabriel.” In mere moments, an incredible dragon appears at her call. It is unlike anything Glynda has ever seen, and stares at it in awe. One’s words had not done it any justice. With the flap of its wings, it is in the air, and out of sight in only a few minutes.

“My sister has a theory that her aura is strong because her pact partner is Gabriel.” One tells Glynda.

“Hmm...” she thinks for a moment. “That could be a factor, all things considered.”

“It’s a rather interesting way the rules of our worlds interact, don’t you think, Miss Glynda?”

“Yes, it is. But if I’m going to be your teacher, call me Miss Goodwitch.” she instructs him.

“Understood, Miss Goodwitch.”

“Hm.” she acknowledges. “Let’s begin today’s training then. First, show me what you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I like to say things, but I'll skip that this time. BUT, if you ever have any questions or whatever, let me know. I'll gladly answer. If you just wanna comment something, that's fine too.


	3. Part 3: Family Reunion, Minus Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One goes to her sisters and request their help once again. That isn't the hard part. The hard part is making sure they arrive back in Cathedral City in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin your prayer circle for Four. She needs all the help she can get. However, I love writing Five. I love characters like her. Although, I'm sure I could have gave her more innuendos. All his happy family stuff isn't very Drakengard, but man it makes me happy, so I hope you have some fun reading this too. Enjoy!

“Mmm, to what pleasure do I owe you, my dear sister? Bored of the Cathedral city? Looking for some  _ real  _ fun? I do have the best brothels in the land.”

“No, Five. I’m here to gather you and our sisters. Zero is launching another attack, and I intend to finish her this time.”

“Aww, can’t we have some fun with her first? We never had any fun...” she laments.

“No again, Five.” 

“Oh, all well. You’ll have prostitutes in the city, right?”

“Yes Five. There will be prostitutes.” One says. 

“Oh goody!” she squealed as she claps and hops up and down, her tits bouncing uncontrollably. The servants in the room all have their eyes on her. “Let's get going then! Cathedral City, here I cum! Uwaaah!” Silently, One prays for Four.

-

“Eeyah! There’s my favorite, flat breasted sister, Four! And my breasts are still as huge as ever, if you don’t believe my letters. Are you still doing that whole virginity thing anyways? I just  _ have  _ to know.” Five asks Four. 

“Hello One,  _ Five. _ ” She greets, ignoring what Five just said.

“Hello Four.”

“Now, I imagine you have an important message or a request of me? Whatever it is, I’ll do it!” she affirms. 

“Mmm,  _ whatever _ ? You’re so brave...” Five asked. Four turned to her to give her a death glare.  _ I will fucking kill you, whore! _ She mouthed, facing away from One. 

“ _ Oh _ Four, so you  _ do  _ have it in you...” Five said pridefully, clearly misinterpreting her sister somehow. Four took in a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and turned back to her big sister.

“I’ll help you however I can One.”

“Good. Zero is attacking Cathedral City again. This time will be her last.” One said. Four immediately deflated.

“What? But One, Zero’s our sister! We can’t just kill her!  _ Our  _ Zero is still in there!” she reasoned. 

“Four, I’m sorry. I truly am. We all want to be a family with Zero as much as you, but we just can’t.” One began, placing her hands on Four’s shoulders. “If we want to help  _ our _ Zero, we have to kill the traitor Zero. That way, our Zero can rest in peace. That is all we can do.” 

“I― Alright. Alright. I understand. Thank you One.” she said, giving her sister a hug. It felt so nice to have One return the hug. Then she felt a pressure on the side of her, and on her head. It was Five joining in on the hug, with her breasts resting on Four’s head.

“Mmh I just  _ love  _ these sisterly moments.” she said as she hugged them harder.

Four was going to fucking scream, but, she did not, at least not externally. She only hoped Five did not push her off the edge around her favorite sister, One. But even then, she wasn’t sure she would mind if that happened.

-

“I’ll help, of course.” Three replies sleepily. “I won’t have another chance to experiment with an Intoner in such a way, after all.”

“Oooh, I think I can help you with some Intoner experiments...” Five said salaciously. 

“Science thanks you for your contribution.” She says with a clink clink clink of her scissors.

“Umm, on second thought, I just remembered I have other plans cuming up.” 

“But Five! Think of all the good you’d be doing for science!” Four pointed out. 

“No experimenting on Intoners. When we kill Zero, we’ll give her a proper burial. We have to give her that much respect. She’s still our sister, remember?”

“If you say so.” Three huffed, rather unhappy she would have to give up time that could have been used experimenting. Five was relieved, happy she would live another day to enjoy life and sex. Four was sad, sad that Zero would be dead soon, and that Five wouldn’t tragically die in an experiment gone wrong. 

-

“Gone? What do you mean she’s gone!?!” One demanded to know.

“How do you lose your Intoner?!?” Four also demanded to know.

“You don’t treasure her, pleasure her, you know, the basics.” Five answered her. One and Four looked sternly at her. “What? I’m right, aren’t I?” she asked the man who had taken Two’s role as leader in her absence. 

“Well, yes...” he admitted.

“See? These gigantic boobs aren’t just for looks you know.” she said as she caressed them. Four facepalmed and shook her head. One let out a sigh.

“Is that so?” Three clinked.

“Well duh! What else am I gonna think with besides my fat pussy? Oh dear sisters, you have so much to learn.” Five chuckled as she rested her head in her palm. Four clenched her fist so hard blood began to trickle. The only thing that stopped her from killing Five right then and there was One’s hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

“I believe your brain is what truly requires further study.” Clink. 

“My what?”

“No, both of you.” One ordered. 

“Why not? A star falls from the sky, a wolf howls at the sun, and I experiment to learn.” Three explained.

“That doesn’t make any sense! That’s a terrible metaphor!” Four yelled.

“Is it Four? Isn’t it?”

“Enough bickering. We have to find Two. You, wh― Five, seduce him later.” One ordered.

“But One!” Five said as she was unbuttoning his shirt.

“Later. You, where could she be?” One demanded as Five got off him.   
  
“Oh, umm.” he began, flustered. “She can’t be too far, I imagine. But she could be very far too. She’s been gone for a while.”

“Great. Thanks.” One said plainly. “Five, can I see you for a moment? In private?”

“Ooomhhh, of course.” she said, meeting One outside the room. “What is it, my dear, dear sister?”

“He’s hiding something. I need you to fuck the information out of him.” she explained. Five lit up.

“ _ Ooooh _ , consider his dick done for.” she grinned. 

“Good.” One said as she opened the door. “Three, Four, lets go. Five, have fun. Show no mercy.” Five sexily sauntered in as her sisters left.

“My pussy is gonna rip your dick clean off, big man!” They could hear her yell.

“Ugh, why does she have to be like that? Why can’t she be respectable?” Four complained, uncovering her ears.

“She thinks with her fat pussy and her gigantic boobs. What do you expect?” Three reasoned.

“Quit being so vulgar!” Four shouted as she covered her ears. 

“If its any consolation Four, she’s not just doing this for her own pleasure. It’s also for the mission I gave her. He’s hiding something, and Five is finding out what.”

“One! There’s a better way to do that, isn’t there?” Four questioned.

“I can think of a few ways.” Three clinked her scissors.

“Ugh. nevermind. … You’re right. This probably is the best way to do it right now. You know, I can do a mission for you too if you need me to.” Four offered. Three opened her mouth to speak. “Not you.” Four cut her off. She closed her mouth. 

“I’ll let you know Four. But I’m sure there is  _ something  _ acceptable you could help Three with when this is all done.” One told her.

“Heh heh. Hear that Four? I have lots of  _ acceptable _ things we could work on together.” Three smiled as she clinked her scissors happily.

“Of course Three, of course.” Four fake smiles. If it wasn’t for One suggesting it, she wouldn’t have smiled at all. She would have done something else.

-

“Found her! Poor thing, I don’t even think she’s been fucked in forever. Nice room though. The bed was great for napping, and the furniture gave me some  _ banging  _ ideas for the  _ sexy  _ pool I’m making.” Five went on as she propped Two onto Gabriel.

“Sis...ters...” Two managed to speak.

“You live by the ocean, Five. What do you need a pool for?” Four asked with disdain for her sister’s idiocy. The bright side was that the breeze that blew as they flew kept her cool enough to deal with Five.

“Oh, this pool is gonna be inside another pool, and that pool is gonna be in the ocean. I’m gonna be  _ sooo wet  _ when it’s done, mmmhh, three times as wet...” Five moaned dreamily. That was the last straw for Four, and One could tell. 

“Four,  _ no _ .” It was too late. Four screamed as she launched herself at Five.

“Oooh, this scale is  _ extra  _ shiny!” Five gasped as she bent down to get a closer look, allowing Four to fall off of Gabriel onto the ground below. 

“YOU STUPID WHOOOOOORE!” she yelled as she fell.

“I always knew I would help her scream someday. I just always thought it would be at a brothel I recommended.” Five noted. Meanwhile, Three was poking at Two’s head.

“Fascinating. She exhibits no reaction. I wonder if there is damage to her nervous system. How could an Intoner’s nervous system be damaged? What  _ does _ the damage to her nervous system look like compared to a human? What does an Intoner’s nervous system look like compared to a human’s in the first place? A warm blanket smothers the cold in summer rain like the moon covers the sun, I suppose. One―”

“No.” she immediately answered as she had Gabriel fly down to catch Three. Once he caught her with his mouth by her hoodie, he threw her up to land right back on his back. “One, Four, Two, Three, Five. That’s the order we’re gonna sit in.” With swiftness, they rearranged themselves.

“You know Three, your hair  _ is _ rather pretty. I’ve never noticed it before.” Five realized.

“Thank you. It’s constantly growing, like One’s senses, Two’s strength,” Three began.

“Twooo...” Two quietly repeated.

“Four’s nails, and your breasts. It is interesting that we all have something unique about us that constantly grows. I believe it is an outlet for the excess magic that courses through us, but to be sure of that would require experimentation and study…  _ Acceptable _ ” she emphasized for One, “experimentation and study. However, only One and Two’s traits seem to be a useful function.”

“No, my breasts are great for attracting people, and hair is just as much of a factor in attracting people as breasts!” Five explained.

“Hmm… That is sound reasoning. That would leave Four’s nails as the least useful.”

“They’ll be useful for―” she began to sing song sinisterly. 

“ _ Four _ .” One said.

“I was going to say they’re useful for showing how much I love all my sisters.” she smiled like she was innocent and pure.

“Did you cut them recently?” Three asked with good reason. It made Five chuckle.

“Oh Three, you’re so funny! My, you’re funny, _and_ pretty. Why aren’t you drowning in sexy sex? Mmh! I know! Let me braid your hair!” Five offered.

“Why?” Three wondered.

“Think of it like an experiment. Watch, once I finish with your hair, you’ll be drawing in people more than ever! You can compare how many people you brought in before I braided your hair, and how many people you bring in after I finish your hair.”

“A study in human nature and what it finds attractive… Alright. You may braid it.” Three allowed.

“Eeee! This is gonna be so much fun!” Five squealed. “I just  _ love  _ braiding hair. It’s too bad I suck at braiding my own hair. I’ve sucked lots of things, now that I think about it.” She alluded as she began to work on Three’s hair. By now, Four had calmed down, and was able to ignore her sister’s innuendos. And to her surprise, braiding seemed to keep Five busy, and her filthy mouth shut. This, Four was grateful for.

“Cent...”

“Hmm?” Four asked.

“Miss… Cent… cock...” Two whispered weakly, so low that only Four could hear.

Four flung herself off of Gabriel, screaming into her hood as she fell to the city below.

“FOUR!?! WHAT THE HELL?!? Goddammit. Gabriel, take them home please.” she sighed as she dove to join Four.

“Huh, I guess she really likes screaming now. Good for her.” Five said, and went back to braiding.

“Perhaps her mind requires study as well. Hmm… Maybe all Intoner’s minds require study.” Four mentioned, and then shrugged the thought away and went back to nodding off peacefully as Five braided her hair. 

“He he… Fun..ny…” Two laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP One and Four. They're not dead, but they could use time to rest peacefully. *Five and Three speak* One: No. *Five and Three breathe* Four: No. I only wish they all interacted more in canon. Thank god for fan fic then.


	4. Part 4: Big Sister, Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One confronts Four, and comforts her. Once they reach One's residence, they have dinner all together for the first time in a long time. One has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of feelings about the Intoners. Oh, and Glynda's back, if you missed her. When will she return from the war in canon?

“Four...”

“Yes?” she replied sharply.

“Tell me, what’s bothering you?” One asked.

“Our sisters, what else?! Zero isn’t Zero anymore, Two somehow manages to be terrible, Three is so illogical, and Five is the worst of them all! She has no respect for herself or others! She has no self control! A sack of rocks has more brain power than her! She doesn’t care about anything except for being a selfish, sex crazed glutton!” Four shouted as they walked through the street. The people paid no mind toward her. 

“Four, please forgive me for being blunt with you, but please have some empathy.” One sighed.

“I have empathy! I―”

“Perhaps you do, but you need to have it for our sisters as well, not just your people. Two’s mind is broken, Four. We have to be understanding, and help her. She would have done the same and more for any of us. And you know she would never purposefully anger you. Even if it seems odd to us, Three is just trying to help in her own way, the only way she knows how. All her science  _ is  _ for the benefit of all of us. If you asked her for help with an experiment or research, she would help you in an instant. I know you’re having trouble growing food in the mountains, and Three would gladly figure out a solution for you.”

“Oh. I see...” Four said quietly.

“And Five… Five is Five. I’ll let you in on a secret. Don’t tell her, but she gets on my nerves a lot too.”

“Hmph. I’m not surprised.” Four said as she rolled her eyes.

“But, we’re her big sisters. She just wants attention from us. And like Three, she just shows it in the only way she knows how. She doesn’t mean to aggravate you Four.”

“Sure seems like it.”

“Four… Has Five ever given you  _ any  _ indication that she hates you?”

“... No. She hasn’t.”

“Five loves you as much as she loves the rest of us. I know some of her…  _ activities  _ aren’t to your liking, but she just wants to spend time with you, especially you because you push her away. She doesn’t want you to leave her. She just wants for you two to be sisters.”

“I guess, when you put it like that...” she paused and began to cry. “Oh One! I have been a terrible sister! I’ve been so mean to them all this time, and I, and I―” she sobbed, unable to continue speaking. One pulled her in for a hug.

“There, there Four.” One comforted.

“T―Thank you One. I’m sorry. There’s no excuse for how I was acting.” Four shamefully admitted.

“In your defense Four, you didn’t know. But now, you know.” One stated.

“Is there even any way I can make it up to them?” Four asked.

“Just spend time with them. I’m sure Two would take comfort in knowing that you spent time with her, maybe help her with her land once and a while. She would appreciate that. Or visit an orphanage with her. She always loved that.”

“That does sound nice. I do like paperwork, and visiting the orphanage would be good for her, I think.”

“And don’t be shy to ask Three for help. Ultimately, she would be glad to work on a project with you. And visit her and see if she needs help from you. I imagine she would like to study the habitats in your land.”

“That would be fun, wouldn’t it? And we would be getting so much work done together.” Four smiled at the prospect.

“And Five. I'm not going to tell you to visit her brothels or anything, but just try to be a little nicer to her. Or at least write her back. Remember, she just wants your attention.”

“I’ll try One, I promise you, I’ll try.”

“I’m glad.” she said. She was surprised when Four pulled her in for another hug.

“Thank you so much One!” she said as she hugged her sister harder, causing her to yelp. “I don’t know what I would do without you!”

“I’m your big sister. I just want to see my younger sisters happy, together.” She said, and could feel Four loosen our grip.

“It’s too bad Zero can’t be with us...”

“It is. But, like I said before, all we can do now is help put her to rest.” They continued to walk in silence for sometime. “Oh, this reminds me!” One exclaimed as they neared her home. “Let me see your hands.”

“Of course.” Four said as she offered out her hands. She saw one close her eyes as what she could only describe as a red glow enveloped one. It moved into Four, soon turning a light green color. When she was done, Four looked at her hands and arms in amazement. 

“Was that a new form of magic?” Four wondered. “It feels… different.” 

“In a sense, yes. It is called Aura. A woman who traveled from another world unlocked it in me. I would have told you all sooner, but the opportunity hadn’t come up.”

“It’s alright. We were rather busy after all. Hm, I’m sure this will interest Three a lot though.”

“I imagine so, as well.” One said. They continued to walk to meet back up with their sisters. Along the way, One explained to Four what Glynda had taught her about this new form of “magic.”

“Hello One, Four.” greeted Three once they found her. Two was also with her, but no Five.

“Hello Three.” One greeted back. “Everything went well, I assume.”

“Oh, very well. I even met a woman who taught me a new form of magic. See?” she said as she brought forth a light purple glow. “Intriguing, isn’t it?” she laughed. “This will require lots of experimentation. I wonder if this can get this to affect my dolls?” she asked herself.

“I guess she told you stuff about Aura too, hmm?” One asked.

“Naturally.”

“Hey, Three, where is Five anyways?” Four questioned.

“With the woman. Five said she wanted further instructions on her new powers.” Three answered. 

“Well good for her. I’m glad she’s having fun!” Four replied.

“You don’t have to try that hard Four.” One clarified.

“Oh, thank god.” Four exhaled. “If I had to do that again, I think I would have puked.”

“Do you think Two can still cook?” Three said as she looked at a spaced out Two.

“Cook...” she murmured. Just then, Four’s stomach growled. 

“Only one way to find out.” Four said as she went to gather Two. “Come on Two, let’s go cook together.” Two only murmured something indiscernible.

“Wake me up when the food is done.” Four yawned as she laid down on the table before her. A couch was only a few feet away. With all her sisters busy, One went to go check on her brother. As it turns out, Glynda was an excellent teacher. Who would have guessed.

-

“Ohhhhhh Fooooooouuuuuuuuuur!” Five called as she was setting the table. Four prepared herself, keeping her big sister’s words in mind. 

“Yes, Five?” She answered as Five breasted boobily towards her. Trailing behind her was a woman she could only assume was Miss Glynda Goodwitch.

“Look what Miss Goodwitch taught me!” She said. In an instant, her nails glowed a shimmering gold, and grew to a length that easily rivaled Four’s own nails. “See, we match now. Twinsies!” she excitedly exclaimed as her hair also glowed brightly. “She says I have to name my semblance. Ooh! What should I name it?”

Four was… shocked, dumfounded, surprised, speechless, astonished, bewildered, the whole shebang. To think  _ Five _ found such joy in having something in common with her was unimaginable. They were just so, so different, near complete opposites. But this was more proof the One was right, that Five wants her sister’s attention more than anything, and that she does love her sister.

“How about… Sister’s Love.” she offered.

“You’re so silly Four!” Five giggled. “Ooooohhh I love it! It’s perfect. We can have a girl’s night painting our nails together and everything! I’ll make them so pretty you’ll have to beat the men off you! Mmmh,  _ beat  _ them  _ hard _ .”

Four was grateful she said she didn’t have to try too hard, so she ignored that last comment. It was an improvement over ignoring her entirely. But, spending time doing each other’s nails seemed like it would be a fine time, if Five braiding Three’s hair was any indication.

“When this is over, I’ll check my schedule to see when we can have some together time. Okay?”

“Oh of course! I always knew I’d get you to spend some  _ quality _ time with me. Mmm I’m  _ sooo excited _ .” Five giggled once more. Yet, for some reason, the sexual nature of her words did not aggravate Four as much as they used to. 

“I’m  _ excited  _ for dinner. Where’s dinner?” Three spoke as her head still rested on the table.

“Only the most healthy and nutritiously beneficial dinner anyone could ask for! Unfortunately, Two can’t really cook anymore, so I did all the cooking, but she was a big help!” Four explained. Two was really good at holding things in her arm, no matter how heavy. Even the centaur ribs didn’t maker her arms buckle. She was also very good at balancing bowls on her head. “Could you get off the table now? I have to put the centerpiece there.” she requested of Three. Lazily, she got up and flung herself to the floor with a thud.

“Is she okay?” Glynda asked as she took a seat at a nearby chair. Typically, seeing someone throw themselves onto the floor was cause for concern. Five just stepped over her as she led Two to the couch.

“Yeah, she’s fine. She just really likes to sleep. I know I like sleeping  _ all  _ over the place too.” Five answered as she placed Three on the couch, resting her head in Two’s lap. She also placed Two’s hands on Three’s head.

“S… soft...” she quietly said as she began petting Three’s hair.

“Oh aren’t they just the most adorable?! I wish I could get a painting to make it last forever!” she shouted as Three still slept peacefully. 

“I think I might be able to help with that.” Glynda said as she got up. She went to where the couch, and brought out her scroll. It was the latest model, built with the newest functions. She took a picture, and with a few taps, a physical picture printed out of the bottom of it. It was not particularly large by any means, but it printed out the details of the photo well enough. She handed the photo to Five, who took it almost greedily.

“It’s wonderful.” she gasped. “Let’s do another one!” she insisted.

“I can only do this nine more times, so I’d rather be more sparse with printing a picture.”

“We  _ have _ to get a picture with all five of us then!” Five insisted again.

“That does sound like a nice thing to do.” One said as she joined the group. “But we should do it after we eat. May I see?” One asks Five. She inspects the paper, then admires the serene photo. Two almost looks like her former self, with a gentle smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes. Meanwhile, Three rests peacefully in her big sister’s lap. Why it brings a tear to One’s eye, is unknown to her.

“What’s wrong?” Glynda asks.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” she quickly answers as she wipes the tear away. “Nothing bad.” she clarifies.

“Food’s ready!” Four sings as six servants follow behind her, tearing the unwanted attention away from One. 

Each servant carries a covered tray of food, and holds open a seat for each of them. Four guides Two to a seat. Once the servants had them all properly seated, they placed down the tray, and unveiled the tantalizing food beneath.

“I’m no Two when it comes to cooking, but I tried to cook like I think she would have. Its still a very balanced meal though.” she makes sure to state. Five is the first to taste the food.

“Mmmnnm It’s absolutely  _ divine _ .” she moans nonsexually for once, and digs in. “What is it?” 

“Centaur ribs, with centaur cheese, cooked with aged red wine and olive oil, and drizzled with strawberry jam. On the side is whole wheat bread and steamed vegetables, lightly salted.” she listed.

“...Yummy.” Two said after swallowing the bite One gave her.

“Well, Two approves.” One announces. 

“Really?!” Four gasps. Two’s smile is evident of her approval. “Twooo… ” Four says as she almost bursts into tears.

“I’m not sure if it means much, but this is the best meal I’ve had in years.” Glynda after she took a bite. She never thought she'd eat a monster, or that it would taste so good. 

“It’s the first cooked meal I’ve had in years.” Three comments as she slowly but surely picks away at her food.

“Three! No wonder you’re so skinny!” Four exclaims in horror.

“So you think I’m skinny? Noted for future reference.” she states. 

“That settles it!” Four says as she takes a bite of her handiwork.

“Mmmhhhhnnnn… soo goood!” Five cries out.

“I’m making you a meal plan!” Four finishes.

“Not necessary. Towers shoot for the moon as god is bound by rules” Four riddles.

“But if you eat healthier,” Four begins, “you’ll be able you stay awake longer, and focus on your experiments better.” That definitely got her sister’s attention.

“Science thanks you for your contributions.” she says with eager intensity, and returns to eating. Four chuckles.

“You're welcome Three.” she says gladly as she returns to eating her food. 

One looks at her sisters, all happily sitting at a table together. It’s the happiest they’ve all been in such a long time. So naturally, she is very happy. Especially now that Four and Five are on the path to being on good terms. And Three seems to be opening up to them all, and Two is no longer being neglected. There is little else she could ask for. … There is much she could ask for, but at the moment, this was all she needed. Yet, something felt missing. Someone should be there with them.

“Everyone,” she announces, “there is someone I would like you all to meet.” They all look at her with curiosity.

“Who?” The other sisters each ask in unison.

“Oh, umm, a moment please.” she requests as she runs off.

“Who do you all think it is?” Glynda asks them, eager to see their reaction.

“I hope its a slutty prostitute. Sex after a good meal  _ always  _ hits the spot.” Five offers as her answer.

“ _ Five _ .” Four berates. 

“Fine, a  _ respectable _ , slutty prostitute.”

“Hmm…” Three says, unsure of how to respond to Five. Four was at least glad the prostitute would be respectable. She couldn’t ask for much better when it came to the matter. “Well maybe its a disciple she made on her own. Three?”

“A brother in black has a brother in black. A sister in red has a sister in red.” Three yawns. “Two?”

“A… child.”

“Ooh,  _ spicy _ . I wonder how she made it, or do you think it was the stork that brought it?” Five wondered aloud.

“Babies are made through sex, Five.” Glynda told her.

“Sex? You don’t make babies through sex! Why, I’d have more kids than there is sand in my land if that were true!”

“No, she’s not joking.” Four said before Glynda could ask.

“Nor is she exaggerating.” Three added.

“You ladies really have to stop thinking with that brain thing. It’s putting all  _ sorts  _ of ideas in your heads.”

“Everyone.” said One as she reentered the room. “I’d like for you to meet our brother.” They were all in shock as she stepped off to the side to reveal their brother.

“Hello everyone.” he waved demurely. “I’m Brother One, but just Brother will do. It’s nice to meet you.” Five was the first to get up and run towards him.

“Ohh look at you!” She said as she cupped his face. “You’re just as cute as One!” She gasped suddenly. “Mmm this means I’m a big sister! If you ever need anything at all, just let me know and I’ll be sure to get it for you, my little Brother!” Five exclaimed gleefully.

“Five, give him some space.” Four said. “Hello Brother. I’m Four, ruler of the Land of Mountains. It’s nice to finally meet you too.” She introduced herself with a handshake and a genuine smile.

“I’m Three.” Three greeted. “Don’t worry One, I won’t experiment on him. I have lots of toys you can play with. We can have fun like machines that become clowns under an immortal sun.” She offers.

“Two… he he...”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Two.” He greets. She smiles ever so slightly. But before they can continue their introductions, they are interrupted.

“Lady One.” the servant says obliviously.

“ _ What _ ?” she demands to know.

“Lady Zero has infiltrated the Cathedral City. Troops are already being dispatched as we speak.”

“Dammit.” she curses. “Everyone. We proceed as planned.” With great dissatisfaction, they all begin to leave.

“Wait!” she shouted before they left the room. “When this is done, let’s all take a picture together, alright?”

-

One by one, she sees her sister’s songs begin in the distance. With every song, she knows Zero comes closer and closer to her. She’s done waiting.

“Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have thots about Four. She's obsessed with purity, and wanting to appear pure. I believe that's because she knows that deep down, she isn't. I know her novella also states why she remains a virgin, I forget the exact reason, but I believe it is also because it's proof that she's pure to anyone who knows her, except herself, because she truly knows herself. Part of her is also tired of remaining a virgin, and wants to give in to impurity, embrace it even. You can blame The Flower for that, you could also just blame human nature. And Five, she's an attention whore, but what youngest sibling isn't? Sorry youngest siblings, it's just the truth. (JK, I know there will be exceptions. You do you.)


	5. Part 5: Family Reunion Plus Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda faces off against Tyrian. Afterwards, she joins the Intoners in their fight, and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of overlap with Tyrian's side of the fight, but I changed somethings so it reads more like Glynda's POV, so it's still worth reading. Unless you don't care for the fight scenes I write. I don't blame you. I feel they're definitely an area I could use improvement in.

“It’ll be zero soon enough!” Glynda shouts, and sends the daggers flying towards Zero and Tyrian. Her target is Tyrian, but she still wants to help one however she can. Both are barely scraped, but Zero seems shocked nonetheless.

“Dragonbone… Who the hell are you,  _ bitch _ ?!” she spits out with her traitorous tongue. 

“Miss Goodwitch, soooo nice to see you again. A shame your death won’t be permanent!” Tyrian shouts as he launches himself towards her. Swiftly, she sends some of the daggers at him, and the rest at Zero as she makes her way towards One and Gabriel. However, Tyrian just requires too much attention, and is forced to recall the ones sent after Zero.

“Come on Zero! Hop on!” she hears the dragon say. She didn’t expect him to sound like a child.

“Tch. You just had to show up and make things difficult, didn’t you?” she said in a caustic tone.

“Well I can’t defy the will of my Goddess, now can I?” he answers with a wicked smile. “Buut, I think I would have  _ loved  _ to show up and ruin your day anyways.”

“Figures.” she states. What else would she expect of the devout madman? She keeps throwing the large daggers at him, cycling through them to ensure that he is offered no openings. 

“Can’t you be any more fun to fight? I’ve been soooo bored lately.” he complains like murder loving child. He deflects a dagger back to her, but she tilts her head to dodge it. 

“No.” Was there any other answer she would give? Yes? I’ll kill you right now, just come a little closer deadly murderer?

“I guess  _ I _ have to do allll the heavy lifting then.” he says like he’s unhappy with the task. With a berserker mindset, he goes on the offensive, but has little success. He is thrown back with magical telekinesis, though he can't tell if it was magic or semblance, not that he knew enough to even wonder that.

She uses the daggers as stairs to get far out of his reach. Using her magic, she brought forth the debris below. It would be a hailstorm of detritus that he would not be able to withstand. Broken swords, large boulders, catapults, spear tips, and a few trees targeted him like flies to honey. However, Tyrian proved to be more slippery than sticky. 

She heard him scream something, but was too focused to make out what he was yelling about. She had hoped the trail mix of debris would take care of him, but things were never so easy with Tyrian. That is why she kept her Dragon-Bone Daggers by her side. Just when he thought he had her, she jammed one right into his back. He didn’t even see it coming. With her aura, she sent him crashing down. She sent down two more daggers to penetrate his arms for good measure. 

“YOU FUCKING WHORE!” she heard him wail in agony as she descended on the remaining two daggers. “I WILL NOT LOSE! MY GODDESS DEMANDS IT!” With incredible resolve, he picks himself up and lurches towards her. She could see that a random spear pierced a leg in his fall. Blood runs from his wounds and mouth, yet, he goes on. “I, WILL NOT, LET, HER DOWN! I, WILL, NOT, LET, HER, DOWN!” he repeats like it is a mantra “I, WILL―” He doesn’t finish as a dagger embeds itself in his throat. He falls to his knees.

“Tell her Ozpin sends his regards.” she tells him through heavy breathing. She sees him fade into nothingness, almost like a grimm, and hears The Final Song begin. Above her, a pretty flower can be seen: The Flower.

-

“What the hell did you do One?” Zero asks as they circle the Flower on their dragons.

“I, I don’t know.” she answers.

“So you don’t know how you just started breathing fire? You know, the fire tHAT FUCKING FORCED THE FLOWER OUT OF ME!?!” Zero screams out. The flower that once covered her eye is gone now. A long scar has taken its place

“It could have something to do with Aura and my and Gabriel’s pact, or it could be my semblance…” One ponderd.

“Meaning???”

“I’ll explain later. We have The Flower to kill. I’ll take care of the rings. You see if you can hurt it physically. If we’re lucky, maybe your semblance will manifest soon, and into something useful.”

“Sure. Whatever. Mikail, up.”

“Got it!”

-

“The Flower… It was always our enemy.” Four says solemnly as she looks at her eldest sisters in the sky above. 

“And Zero. Her goal to kill us wasn’t as wicked as we believed.” Three realizes aloud.

“But why would One hide this from us?” Two, having regained her mind, wonders.

“I don’t know.” Five answers.

“For the same reason she hid Brother One: she didn’t know if she could trust you all. The Flower had its grip on all the Intoners. And with you all, the grip was tighter. But unlike Zero, One believed The Flower could be defeated with her younger sisters still alive in the end.” Glynda explains.

“So what do we do now? We just can’t stand down here and do nothing!” Four shouts.

“Now that The Flower’s power is no longer within us, I don’t think there is much we can do.” Three hypothesizes. 

“Only a dragon, or an Intoner can even harm The Flower.” Two mentions. “And none of us are Intoners anymore, and none of us have dragons.”

“But, We have Dragon-Bone weapons.” She says as she brings out the daggers gifted to her. “With my magic, I can send us all up there to help.”

“WAIT!” They hear a male voice shout. “Wait!” He shouts again.

“Brother?” Five asks. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the tower?”

“I’m done hiding.” he huffs as he catches his breath. “I want to be here to help you all.” He eagerly says with determination as she unsheathes his sword.

“It’s settled then.” Glynda says as she gives the younger sisters a Flower killing dagger. “There’s no turning back now, and there’s no other way forward. We  _ will  _ kill this Flower. Say it! We will kill The Flower!” She orders.

“We Will Kill The Flower!” the siblings shout in unison as they all ascend to atone for the Intoners they once were.

-

A single flower gently sways as it falls to the ground. Its five petals are a brilliant, incomparable white. Each had birthed an image of an intoner, an image in the medium of massless salt. Each Beast had fallen, so now, its remains fall. Softly, it lands perfectly onto the cobblestone ground of the Cathedral City. Zero stabs it with her sword for good measure.

“Goodbye you fucking piece of shit.” she insults. For better measure, One sets it aflame. They all watch, bruised and bloody, as it burns an unparalleled black, the color of its predecessor, and ashes into nothingness. 

“So what now?” Mikail asks, breaking the silence.

“I’m gonna crash at your place, One. Nobody bother me for a week.” Zero exaggerated as she walked to the main cathedral where One resides.

“A good rest is in order for all of you.” Glynda says. “You’ve all earned it.”

“Agreed. We can all discuss this in the morning, or whatever.” One drones out, most tired of them all probably. With that, they all weakly make their way towards One’s residence. 

Brother One sleeps soundly, glad he no longer has to hide. Five falls asleep wondering what her life will be like now that The Flower no longer influences her desires. Four falls asleep almost unable to comprehend what transpired. Three falls asleep in a way that feels different than before. Two cries that she is herself once more, and that she is without Cent. One wonders what will become of her younger sisters now that they know the truth. Zero falls asleep, questioning what she will do with her life now that she has one to call her own.

-

Two is the first awake. She always was, as she was in charge of breakfast, and all the other cooking when she was with her sisters. When they were younger, she imagined she would always be cooking fe\or her sisters, and cooking with the one she loved someday. For the longest time, she didn’t know what he would look or be like. Then she saw Cent, and  _ knew  _ he was the one. He saw her, and knew she was the one. They say it is better to have loved and lost that love, to have never loved at all. She isn’t sure what to think of the saying. The memories of them together are too painful, but she would never want to live without them, even if they were implanted by The Flower. Quietly, and sadly, she opens the door to the kitchen.

“Hello, Lady Three.” A voice greets, a voice she recognizes instantly.

“Cent! Oh Cent you’re alive!” She shouts with incredible joy as she runs to him and holds onto him tightly. “But how?”

“Zero. She and that other woman gathered us up and somehow turned us back. Can’t say I know how though.” He answers his lady as they embrace each other.

“All that matters is that you’re alive. I’m never letting you go ever again!” she says as she kisses him. He kisses her back, and intends to never leave her again. Together, they make a wonderful breakfast.

-

“Good evening Zero.” One greets as she takes a bite of eggs and bacon.

“Morning sleepyhead!” Five says as she moves onto her second plate. Was it morning, or evening then? Did it really matter?

“I made sure we saved a plate for you.” Two says as she leads Zero to her seat.

“Thanks.” she replies.

“And you have my gratitude for reviving the disciples. It will be good to have a willing test subject.” Three thanks.

“Gnnnnhh. Truly. I must thank you too, Lady Zero.” Decadus groans.

“Keep it in your pants freak, I’m trying to eat here.” Dito tells the masochist. Four wipes away a tear.

“Thank you Zero. I’m so glad I have someone who understands me.” Four says, sounding like she’s about to really cry.

“Whatever. If anything, thank the Goodwitch woman. She did most of the heavy lifting. I just did some magic mumbo jumbo Michael taught me to pull it all together.”

“Really? Then you have our thanks too, Glynda.” Brother One said, and the others thanked her as well.

“You’re all welcome. I’m just glad I could help.” She said as she returned to eating.

Zero looked around at the table. Seeing her sisters and not immediately be filled with the urge to kill them was new. It would take some getting used to. However, she could not help but feel in the back of her mind that it was all wrong. But, she there was no reason to feel that way anymore. The Flower was gone. They were no longer Intoners. They were just normal humans now, laughing, joking, wincing at the bruises that littered their body, being a family. Her goal was always to die. Even just last night, she considered it. Her life was hers now, no longer a slave to The Flower’s demise. She wasn’t even sure life would be good enough to live, but seeing her sisters, the disciples, and the woman that helped them, she knew that she at least had to try. At least for Mikhail too.

“Hey, where’s Mikhail? The big baby is probably hungry.” She said.

“With Gabrielle. He’s teaching her how to fly. Don’t worry though, they already ate.” One responded.

“Daemonification is that easy to undo huh?” Zero wondered, almost finished with her plate. She was more hungry than she thought.

“Yes, and no.” One answered with a hint of sadness. Zero didn’t press any further.  “When you arrived,” One began, “we promised we would all take a picture together when the fight was over.”

“Cocky, weren’t you?” Zero teased.

“Did someone say cock? Mmmmmhhnnnn I could  _ really _ take some of that right now.” Five looked up, mid bite.

“Yeah, it’s just outside that window. You might have to lean out reeeeeal far to reach it.” Zero said. Quickly, she got up and ran to the window. Octa followed her, shouting that Zero was joking, that there was no cock outside the supposed makeshift gloryhole. 

“That’s mean, Zero... ” Five said angrily as she crossed her arms. She laughed, along with Four, Brother One, and Goodwitch. Yes, this life would be fine. It was certainly off to a better start than her previous ones.

-

“Alright everyone, five seconds!” Glynda shouted as she ran back to join the group. The former Intoners, the disciples, Mikail, and a baby Gabrielle readied themselves for the picture. Mikail lay regally as Zero told him, and Gabrielle copied him as she sat in One’s lap. It was only a short matter of time before she would be too big for that.

Glynda took a spot next to One, standing tall and proud. Five posed sexily, showing her best assets, Octa Stood next to her, happily hugging her lower asset. Four stood in a basic, refined posture, and Dito relaxed as he leaned on Three. Three was forced to stand upright at first by Four, but resumed her natural hunched state when she looked away. Decadus stood rigidly with his arms behind his back, smiling at the camera. He relished having to be in such an uncomfortable position. Two and Cent lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes as they held hands. One and Brother One sat side by side towards the front. Brother One rested his hands in his lap, while One rested hers on little Gabrielle. And lastly, a calm Zero took a seat on Mikhail’s tail, which was spread in front of One and Brother One. She couldn't stand just looking at the device, so she looked off into the distance, her missing eye facing away from the camera. 

With a click, the photo was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I feel that this chapter is a bit janky, but I still like it nonetheless. This happy ending is very NOT Drakengard, but all well. It's all by design, all according to plan, I can assure you :) Sorry in advance, Qrow. But congrats to Hazel though. But switching the Disciples around is something I had thought of a long time ago. Five and Octa seemed like an obvious pair since they're both obsessed with sex. Three and Decadus was also because of obvious reasons. He's such a willing test subject. Two And Cent Are Not To Be Separated. Do Not Seperate. That left Four with Dito. But after some thinking, I realized it could work. Both feel like outcasts. Four felt as such among her sisters, and Dito pretty much says that in the second fight with Five in Branch D. I think they could come to mutually respect each other. Oh yeah, RIP Tyrian. This time, from a different POV. Call that Paper View! (Get it? Cause stories were traditionally read on paper, and it's a different point of *view* on his "death")


	6. Part 6: Did You Hear The Song? Did You See The Pretty Flower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda returns to Oz. Men can be real dumbasses sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Glynda's chapter is here! I had fun with this part too. :)

“Oh thank goodness you’re back!” Ozpin said with a sigh of relief.

“What’s wrong? I was only gone for a week.” she said.

“Noo, you’re a daaaay late. You, need a tardy slip now, hehe.” Qrow chuckled drunkenly. No surprise there.

“Odd… Well, I’m alright. And you’ll be happy to know I learned much, despite the ‘complications.’”

“Complications?”

“Well, not exactly complications, but I’ll fill you in later.”

“As long as you’re safe and sound then.” Oz says as he takes a sip of his drink. “Hopefully James returns on time then.”

“Oh, General Ironwood joined after all?” Glynda asked.

“Yes, sent to find out about the technology of that world.”

“I’m sure he learned much then. It’s surprisingly advanced.”

“Hey, G, what’d ya bring me?” Qrow asked as he noticed souvenirs. 

“A kick to the dick.” she growled. 

“Damn, okay, nevermind then.” he said, astonished, and went back to nursing the bottle.

“Sorry.” she apologized. “I haven’t been around the most… I've been with some people with _colorful_ language recently. But if you must know what I brought, these are gifts from them.” A bag of beautiful seashells from Five, the centaur dish recipe from Four, a well-crafted doll from Three, a hand-knit sweater from Two, the daggers from One, a sheet of clean, exquisite fabric from Brother One, and Zero’s sword. In a pocket, she held a few thank you letters.

_It’s not like I need it anymore. Just hurry up and take the damn thing already._ Zero told her when she refused at first. She wasn’t going to argue after that. It was a very beautiful sword, after all.

Before they could even react, James was before them.

“Hello James h─” Ozpin paused to stare at the sword he was holding. “ _What_ is _that_?” he glared at the thing just as it soaked up the last of the blood. “Oh gods what happened to you!?” he cried out, just noticing the broken arm.

“I’ve been through worse.” He said as he let go of the handle and let the sword fall to the ground. He then walked over to Qrow. “I'm confiscating this.” he stated as he snatched the bottle out of his hand.

“Hey! You’ve crossed a liiine Jimmy!” Qrow slurred as he launched himself at the cyborg. Ironwood easily dodged it and downed the thing as Qrow lay on the floor. With a groan, he tossed the empty bottle onto the couch, and wiped his mouth.

“General...”

“Yes, miss Goodwitch?”

“What is that in your hair?” she asked cautiously.

“Hmm? Oh, this?” he said as he held the flower out in front of him. “Hmm, a Lunar Tear. Pretty flower, aren’t they? They’re bioluminescent. I imagine they would be very popular and sell well.”

“Wooowwwwww, only one, Jimbooo? Welllll _I_ got four!” Qrow exclaimed as he pulled four crumpled flowers out of his pocket and threw them up in the air. With deadly precision, she sent the Dragon-Bone daggers to kill the flowers.

“Umm, Miss Goodwitch? Don’t you think that was─”

“Sing.” she ordered as she pointed Zero’s Sword at them.

“Glynda, are you alright?” Oz asked with concern evident in his voice. 

“Yes I'm quite fine. You just have no idea what these dumbasses have even done.” she reassures him, not taking her eyes of Ironwood for a moment. “Now sing! Or you won’t be half flesh for much longer.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.” He belts out fearfully. 

“Ooo, Jimmy _can_ sing!” Qrow teases.

“You’re clear.” she states. Ironwood lets out a sigh of relief as she leave him be. She then makes her way to Qrow.

“Start singing little birdie.” Glynda commands Qrow as she points the tip of the sword to his neck. He gulps.

“a, b, c, d, e, f, g!” Qrow screeches out.

“Dear gods, enough!” she yells as she covers her ears. “You’re clear! You’re clear!”

“H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P!” He screeches even louder. 

“I will kill you to shut you up!” she tells him as she pushes the sword towards his neck. Qrow giggles as he finishes and she pulls away the sword.

“Those _things_ ,” she says, pointing towards the Lunar Tears stabbed into the wall, “are likely related to The Flower, a force of magic that not even you, or Salem could compare to.” Glynda tells Ozpin.

While Ozpin tends to Ironwood’s arm, she begins her story, from the forest and Sleeping Beauty, to meeting One, introducing aura to that world, learning from her library, meeting the other Intoners, and finally facing the Flower.

“What, the fuck?” Qrow commented as she finished.

“Correct me if I’m wrong. The most powerful magic in the world is a song.” Ironwood said as he furrowed his brows

“ _The_ Song.” she corrected.

“And it was granted by a flower.”

“ _The_ Flower.” she corrects once more.

“And The Flower, which only a dragon can kill, granted it to them so they could corrupt and destroy humanity.”

“Yes.” she confirms. 

“Sure. Why not.” James sighs. “Salem’s pretty much doing the same thing, just less convoluted.” 

“Mind control, angels, creating life, creating monsters, a near unstoppable disease, a pact with god, it is a truly fearful power you were dealing with.”

“Well, I took care of it with some friends. Oh yeah, and I ran into Tyrian. I told him to send Salem our regards.” She smiles.

“ _Nice_.” he says as he hi-fives her.

“How about you Qrow? What’s your story?” James asks out of curiosity.

“Don’t remember all of it, and no, it’s not because of drinking.” he responds.

“There was an error in the magic, I believe, and it split his consciousness across multiple timelines.” Ozpin clarifies.

“ _Lucky me_ , huh?”

“Hmm, another error in the magic is probably why your arm didn’t return as it should have.”

“That portal isn’t sounding as safe as you made it out to be, Oz.” Qrow said, now more sober than before.

“In my defense, magic is fickle. In any case, you all won’t have to return there ever again.” Ozpin stated. They all seemed a bit sad at the realization.

“That world, I know that it was pretty messed up, but I know wasn’t so bad either.” Qrow says. An image of Two floating books, two children, and two teens pops into his head, as does another image. This one has the two teens and the white book sitting around a campfire with a floating, clothed skeleton thing. It didn’t seem worth mentioning.

“I’ll agree with you there. It was nice, overall… Mostly. I think I’d go again, given the chance.” James said as he lay on a makeshift bed. Thinking of all the people he met, it was a blessing, but thinking of that last shade… 

“It was an interesting experience, to say the least, but by no means a bad one.” Glynda comments. She thinks back to the ones she met on her journey, from the program Sleeping Beauty, to the Intoner family. “By no means a bad one.” she repeated at a slower pace. She took out a picture, to reminisce, to make sure she would always remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only wish is that I could have put more Glynda in here. RIP. Also, I already have Hazel and Ironwood's chapters finished, but I'll most likely post Hazel's when I finish Qrow's(So I can post them together), and post Ironwood's sometime after. I really like Ironwood's. :) And Hazel's, now that I think about it. That's probably because I'm gay. I'm sorry, I just needed to say it once. With that out of the way, expect the next two parts sometime in the future. And as usual, I thank you for reading and joining me on this very niche journey. The ride is still moving though, so remain seated.


End file.
